Bionic Werewolf
by dhampirlabrat
Summary: Scott's sister, Skylar McCall, comes back to Beacon Hills. Scott, knowing his sister too well finds this suspicious until he meets her bionic friend and learns what has happened to them. Will Scott be able to help Skylar's friend? Chase/OC
1. Prologue

**Teen Wolf Lab Rats Crossover**

**Prologue**

Skylar McCall sat still as the family she had grown to love let her in on the little secret they had kept hidden for years. The Davenports, a family who was well known to be rich, had been her closest friends when she first started school at Mission Creek High School. "You're bionic!" she exclaimed.

The man of the house, Donald Davenport, interrupted her. "Actually...only Adam, Bree and Chase are." He clarified.

Skylar nodded and looked at her current boyfriend, Chase Davenport. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Chase sat next to her on the couch, holding her hand.

"You're family to us, Skylar and we don't keep secrets as a family." Chase answered and with that Skylar put on a fake smile. We don't keep secrets as a family echoed in her mind.

'Yeah, right. If they knew my secret, they would run away from me or worse think I'm insane and send me somewhere to talk to someone. A therapist maybe or a mental hospital. No one believes werewolves are real and it needs to be kept that way. God knows what Chase and the rest of his family would think if I did tell them the truth. They didn't need the danger even though they had super bionic abilities and went on highly classified and dangerous missions.'

"Does that mean I can't see you anymore?" she asked, innocently. "I promise I'll keep it a secret." She looked to the ground. "I don't want to be alone."

Chase smiled. "You won't be."

Bree put a reassuring hand on the dark haired Skylar's shoulder. "You're like a sister to me, Skye. You'll never be alone...ever again." That caused the young girl to smile.

"Yeah...now I can show you how much Chase sucks at being short." Adam laughed and Chase glared at him.

It made Skylar chuckle a little. "Adam...you already do show me how much Chase sucks at being short. I'm always the one who makes sure he's okay every time you toss him around. My poor baby always gets hurt." She puts her hand on Chase's cheek.

"Are you two set?" Tasha asked as Chase and Skylar put their things in the Skylar's truck.

Chase put the last of his duffel bag at the back. "Yeah, all set, Tasha." He smiled.

"Well, have fun, you two." Tasha hugged Chase and then moved on to Skylar.

"We will." Skylar said as she hugged Tasha who was like a second mother to her. She also got a hug from Adam, Bree and Leo.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bestie!" Bree exclaimed as she hugged the dark haired girl tight.

"Bree, Chase and I are only going this weekend. We'll be back Sunday night. Don't worry about it." Skylar chuckled.

Bree sighed. "I know but it's not fair. My brother always steals you away from me." She frowned.

"We'll have a sleepover after this weekend, I promise." Skylar reassured the brunette and her response was a squeak.

Adam squeezed Skylar in a huge hug and she had to ask him to let her go before she had trouble breathing. Leo's hug was a little more awkward. He wouldn't let go of Skylar and the dark haired girl had to roll her eyes at his embrace. He wasn't an expert on girls and although he had feelings for Janelle, a girl at school, it was rare for him on touching one.

"Leo, hands off my girl." Chase said, a little intimidated. When Leo finally let go, Chase glared at him as if to say 'Don't touch her. She's mine'

"So...Mr. Davenport, anything we should know about in the woods?" Skylar asked.

Davenport shook his head. "Well...if you find a half-eaten meat loaf that was me..." he said.

Chase furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not even going to ask." He said.

Skylar laughed as she climbed in the truck and Chase went to the passenger side. Waving goodbye to Chase's family, she drove off. "I can't believe your dad actually let you go camping with me." Skylar smiled.

"I'm 16, I can do what I want." Chase countered.

**{A/N: Seeing as Lab Rats has been shown for almost three years now, I figured Chase isn't 15 anymore}**

Skylar was so excited. She and Chase were going to Mission Creek Meadows to camp for the first time. She used to camp a lot with her dad but when he turned into a selfish bastard she stopped going with him anywhere. God knows where he is right now. She didn't really care. If he wanted his daughter back, he was going to get some help and stop drinking. She didn't want any alcoholics in her life anymore.

When they arrived at the camping site, it was already getting dark. Skylar put sleeping bags at the back of her pickup truck so that she and Chase didn't have to sleep on the dirty ground. Chase was getting a fire going and she wondered for the millionth time why he was with her.

In her home town, Beacon Hills, she was the loser, the loner, the girl who's over protective brother was in the lacrosse team. The last thing she ever heard from her brother was that he had made it first line in his lacrosse team and she knew why that came to be.

Chase looked back at Skylar and smiled. He had finally put up a fire. "Fire's ready." He called.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she took out her bag of marshmallows, biscuits and chocolate. Skylar sat next to Chase.

"Have you ever tried a s'more?" she asked and Chase shook his head. Skylar smiled. "Great! You're trying one."

Putting a stick through a marshmallow she put the marshmallow close enough to the fire. When the marshmallow was ready she squeezed it out of the stick, put the chocolate on top and then sandwiched it with the biscuits.

"Try it!"she urged Chase as she held it out to him. Chase took a bite and Skylar could see his eyes light up.

"Woah...this is amazing, Skye!" he exclaimed and she grinned, happy that he was enjoying his first s'more.

She remembered having her first smore. It was with her dad, mom and brother. She was five and they had camped outside of their house since her mother didn't really like the outdoors very much. The s'mores had her hyper for hours.

When she and Chase were quickly finishing their supplies of s'mores, a rustling sound made the couple jump. "What was that?" Skylar asked as she moved closer to Chase.

Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't know."

A howl came from deep in the woods and Skylar recognized that howl. It was so familiar but she didn't know who made that sound. Skylar, regretting ever bringing Chase here, packed everything up.

"Chase, we're leaving." She told him.

Chase walked to her. "Why, Skylar?" he asked. "It's probably just a wolf."

"Yeah, a wolf," Skylar gulped. "That's why we need to get out of here."

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Wait a minute, you're scared of wolves?" he asked.

Skylar shook her head. "No, I'm not. Can you just get in the truck, please?" she asked.

With his super bionic hearing, Chase heard a faint groan. A plea, more like, begging for help. "Someone's out there...he needs our help. Quick, Skye, get the flashlight." Chase said as he ran into the woods.

"It's probably nothing." Skylar panicked. "Chase, come back!" she called after her boyfriend.

Another rustling was heard and Skylar looked around her for the source. "Who's there?" she asked. "Come out so I can see you!"

Without thinking about it, she grabbed the flashlight and ran for her life, hoping she could find Chase. With her werewolf senses, she followed his scent. "Chase! Chase!" Down on all fours she ran faster than her two legs could.

A scream. Not just any scream. A horrified scream that sounded like Chase Davenport's. Skylar ran faster as Chase's scent started fading away. She could already hear her boyfriend's screaming and ran to the source. 'Please be okay, please be okay.' She begged. The screaming stopped but she knew where he was now.

**Skylar's POV**

When I finally spotted Chase's body on the ground, I phased out of my werewolf form and ran with my two legs instead of all fours. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh my gods, Chasey, I thought something bad happened to you."

Chase let out a groan. "Skye?" He looked uncertain when he looked at me.

I burst into tears. His skin was so cold and pale. I mentally slapped myself for letting him go to the woods alone. I was a terrible girlfriend. "What's wrong, baby? Talk to me." I cried.

He looked down at his arm that he was cradling and then I saw the bite. It was a werewolf bite. I gasped as I backed away from him. I wanted to cry even more. If he wasn't going to turn he was going to die. I didn't know what to do.

"Skye...what's happening to me?" he asked in a whispered tone.

I slowly crawled to him and stroked his face. "Don't worry, Chasey, I'll take good care of you." With my werewolf strength I was able to carry Chase back to the truck.

I took out the first aid kit and tended to his wounds. I couldn't help but feel responsible for what was happening to him. I knew he was brave and strong but what if he dies in my hands. I would never forgive myself.

Once he was all cleaned up I packed everything into my truck and headed to the Davenport's house. It was close to midnight and the Davenports were sleeping. I snuck into Chase's room to get a few of his clothes and came back to the truck.

It was going to be a long night. I drove to the only place I knew where someone could help him. I drove back to my home town. Beacon Hills.

**{A/N: Hey, I hope you guys like this crossover fanfiction. I worked really hard today just to post this prologue. Comment, favorite and please tell me what I could do better or what you want me to put in this story. I'm open to suggestions}**


	2. I Didn't Turn Him

**Chapter One- I Didn't Turn Him**

**Skylar's POV**

When we arrived at our destination, I carried Chase to my room with our things. I was completely exhausted. It had been a long night and carrying Chase was a handful. I sigh. My boyfriend really needs to lose some weight. He weighs a ton. I look over at him to find he's starting to sweat. I locked my bedroom door and looked into the supply closet across my bedroom. My mother was a nurse in the hospital so being equipped for practically anything medical was there when we needed it. Right now, I just needed a towel to dry Chase's sweats.

He looked so sick that I was nearly convinced he was dying. Maybe he was dying. Crap. I will never forgive myself if I find his cold and pale body unmoving once I come back to my room. His death would break my heart so much I just know it. Now I was scared to even go back to my room.

When I had the towel, I was ready to come back into my room when the lights in the hallway came on and I saw my mother with a baseball bat. She doesn't even play baseball! Before the bat hit my head, I saw my brother stop it in time. I looked at my mom. "Seriously, I run away for a little over a year and you're trying to punish me by bashing my head up, mom." I accuse of her.

She drops the bat and runs in and hugs me. To tell you the truth, it was kinda nice to get a warm hug out of her. It was really nice. I really missed her and I knew running away wasn't necessary but I couldn't contain myself. I was a new werewolf, where did you think I had to go? Somewhere safe so I couldn't hurt my family.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you so much." she cried and I have to say this would've been a great moment to tell her where I've been and what I've done but I needed to go back and make sure that Chase was okay.

"Missed you too, mom. Look, I'm sorry I left but right now I really am exhausted." she caught onto my lie and nodded, letting me go back to my room.

"It's really nice to see you again, Skylar." Scott called out before he entered his room.

"Same to you, too, bro." I whisper, knowing he heard me. I walk back into my room and see Chase looking as pale as ever. I kneel down beside him on the bed and wipe his face.

He starts to moan in agony. "Skylar..." he moans. "What's happening to me?" he asks.

"Shh...it's okay, you'll be okay, Chase. I'll take care of you, I promise." I tell him. It takes him a while to respond, which was only a nod and when he fell asleep, I decided to make myself at home again which wasn't hard since mom always kept my room clean and fresh even though I have been MIA for months.

When I woke up the next morning, I thought I would wake up to a still pale and sweaty Chase beside me. Boy, was I wrong. Instead, my brother walked into my room and scared the hell out of me. "Skylar, who the hell is this?" he basically yelled.

My head was on Chase's chest when I finally fell asleep last night and it was still on his chest when I woke up to my brother's yell. Chase looked from me to my brother several times before he gave me a confused look. I pulled the blanket that was covering both mine and Chase's bodies. "Scott, what have I told you about entering my room!" I groaned as I sat up.

"Skylar..." he had his overly protective big brother voice now. I hated this part of him. He thought I was still weak and fragile even though I got turned into a wolf way before he did.

"Chase, this is my brother, Scott." I looked at my brother. "Scott, this is my boyfriend, Chase."

The introduction only gave in to more intense staring from Scott who looked like he was going to rip Chase's throat apart. I didn't want that to happen. I loved Chase. Before I could say anything else, he saw the horribly bandaged arm of Chase and assumed the worse. Out of nowhere, Scott grabbed my arm as we headed to my bathroom. Chase sat up and I could see him wince and Scott ordered him to stay there. Scott turned to me with a disapproving look.

"Sky...what did you do?!" he asked me urgently. Honestly, he was freaking me out with his own glowing werewolf eyes. It's been in a while since I've seen someone with werewolf eyes. Being the only werewolf in high school seemed nice at the time when I was in Mission Creek.

I stared back at him with my own. "You think I bit him?" I asked my brother. It was unbelievable. He thought I would turn Chase. Me? Even though I did love him and wanted him to know that I was a werewolf I would never burden him with that kind of life. He was also bionic. What's going to happen to him now? He can't be both bionic and a werewolf.

"Well, what does it look like I'm thinking?" he asked in a rude tone. "One night you're devastated that he doesn't know who you really are so because of your ignorance you turn, lose control and suddenly you find yourself biting him. We don't do this to innocent people, Sky! We're not like the others. You promised. You even swore you wouldn't hurt anyone. I've been here while you ran away because you're too afraid of the hunters. I'm the better wolf here. Not you."

"That's so easy for you to say. Remember, Scott, I was a werewolf way before you ever even turned into one. Way before you or Stiles even believed werewolves exist. I ran away because I was out of control and didn't want to hurt anybody. I'm not in your pack and I never will be. I never will be because you don't have the guts to kill anyone...as a matter of fact you would never have the guts to kill an alpha even if your life or anyone else's life depended on it. At least I'm embracing my werewolf, have you?" I glare at my brother. We usually never fight but since we became werewolves, there has been a slight complication in our relationship.

"You don't know what I've been through." he put his hands into fists. "And you wouldn't kill anyone either."

"Maybe not but I can tell you one thing." I pushed him against the wall and growled at him. "I didn't turn him!"

Scott pushed me off of him with too much force and I skidded to the floor. "Then who did?"

I really wanted to rip his throat out now. Composing myself, I got off the floor and stood up, touching the back of my head due to the pulsing pain throbbing. I looked up at my older brother and stared at him with pain visible on my face. "I seriously don't know."

We both turned our heads to Chase who was again groaning in pain then looked back at each other. Both of us didn't know what to do.


End file.
